Wrong
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Tired of only being the heir of Slytherin, Voldemort decides to bring forth from the future his future heir. That way he would be the Lord of Slytherin and win the rest of the purebloods families approval, and even be able to attend the Lords meetings. Role Play fic with DaughterOfHv
1. Chapter 1 -Voldemort POV , Isys RP-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong<strong>

**-Voldemort POV / Isys RP-**

Voldemort threw the paperwork from his desk. Another fullish attempt at making the lords accept him as a rightful heir of Slytherin house. It was always the same answer, he needed an heir of his own...

Voldemort shivered, no there was no way that he would let some random woman into his bed just so a pinky fluffy thing would born and it would give him the rights to be a lord. No, Lord Voldemort was above any of those things. He did not need a witch, nor a... baby.

Voldemort stormed in his office from one side to the other, his dark magic was basically palpable around him. His death eaters knew better than to visit him now. Anyone knew better than to visit him now...

Voldemort glared at the parchments on the floor, because of them he wasn't allowed to claim his rightfully place as the Lord Slytherin! Because...

Voldemort frowned and turned to the books and started taking book after book, looking for the one, that exact book, the one special book, the one that mattered, the... That One!

The dark lord smirked opening the book and looking for the exact page with the dark curse at finding it he turned around, leaving not caring about the mess, let Lucius clean the office if he wanted...

He entered an empty room where he prepared the runes on the floor, everything had to be perfect, nothing that the dark lord did was anything less than perfect after all...

Finally all that was missing was the key words and then his future heir would appear before him...

Voldemort smirked coldly, he would be pass the diapers by now and wouldn't need his constant presence. Being his heir he would be nothing but perfect... what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 -Harry POV , DaughterOfHV RP-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong<strong>

**-Harry POV / DaughterOfHV RP-**

The teen sat on the edge of Astronomy tower, thinking. Dumbledore was dead, Harry broke up with Ginny and he had a mission; to hunt the Horcruxes. To destroy his parents killer. To save the world. To protect everyone.

And then he heard Hermione's voice.

"We need to go, Harry. The train is ready to leave."

Harry sighed, looking around. He felt that a part of him will stay forever in Hogwarts, even if he will survive what was going to come or not.

Harry blinked and returned back in the present. They were surrounded by death eaters. Hagrid kept driving, increasing the speed and trying to keep the death eaters away. His spells worked, but it was too dark for him to be sure if he hit every time the death eaters.

But then it happened. Voldemort appeared and everything went crazy. When their wands connected, Harry felt another power, bigger than everything what he knew, breaking him in pieces, then putting him back… on a floor with runes on it. He frowned, and looked up, only to meet an indifferent look. And that face belonged to his enemy… but he looked… sane, not the crazy human snake. True, he had the snakelike face, but Harry had the feeling that there was more. More to know…

Before his mind can process that he was no more with Hagrid, in the middle of the fight, he passed out from the use of too much magic.


	3. Chapter 3 -Voldemort POV , Isys RP-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>-V POV  Isys RP-**

Voldemort looked down at the young male with clothes too big for his skinny thin body, glasses too big for his round childish face. Voldemort sneered at seeing the obviously Potter hair. A Potter, seriously?

With a flick of his wand the runes on the floor disappeared - he didn't want the boy to attempt at returning back after all... - before he stormed forward and leaned down picking the young lad. He was too light, he would have to look into making him eat more, an heir of the dark lord couldn't be weak.

Voldemort frowned at noticing the scar on the boy's forehead, a lightning scar... that was unusual... hearing the lad whimper, Voldemort sneered and turned around with the weakling in his arms and left the room, he walked down the corridor and it didn't take long for him to bump into his old colleague's son, Lucius Malfoy. The young blond teenager looked at the child in Voldemort's arms surprised at the extra, probably thinking Voldemort had taken him with him from the last raid or something of those terms...

"Warn your father, Luciusss." Lucius straightened at once. "Tell him i want the best healer to came here at once. I won't have my heir die on me because of your family incompetence."

The blond tensed and left at once, without a look back. Voldemort let him go, entering his family wing that had been so kindly donated by the Malfoys. He let down the too white male on the couch of the common room and sat on an armchair waiting.

As expected of a Malfoy it didn't take long for a healer to came and start to heal the boy...

But the question still hanged, how had his older self let the lad get to this point? How had his older self not cared for his heir?


	4. Chapter 4 -Harry POV , DaughterOfHV RP-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>-HP POV  DaughterOfHV RP-**

Harry woke up in an unknown room. He sat, looked around aimlessly with his hand until he found his glasses and then looked around the empty room confused. What in the hell happened?

He looked on the window next to the bed. It was dark outside and he was sure that his room didn't had a window next to the bed…

The teen looked around. The room was lightened by few candles. He jumped down from the bed, and went to the closet. Opening the door, he saw a mirror. In that mirror was a little boy, with black hair and green eyes. He blinked. What in the hell was that? He raised a hand. In front of him, the little boy mirrored his action. Harry pouted. The little boy did the same thing. Glaring at the mirror, the teen decided to search for another mirror, that last one was something… something stupid… or one of Weasley twins' inventions.

Entering in the bathroom, Harry groaned when the mirror showed to him the same thing. A little boy, skinny, with shiny green eyes. He started to panic. What if everything was a dream? What if Hogwarts, his friends, Dumbledore, and even Voldemort was only a dream? He closed his eyes and tried to sort everything out. Last thing that he saw was…was…Voldemort! He gasped. Then another thought appeared. Why was he little again?


	5. Chapter 5 -Voldemort POV Isys RP-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>-V POV  Isys RP-**

Voldemort entered his new heir room only to find him having a break down in front of the bathroom' mirror. Honestly hadn't the lad ever seen a mirror before in his life?

"Potter!" he hissed, calling the boy's attention to himself. "Came. it's time to eat. As my heir, you should act accordingly and arrive in time at meal times."

Voldemort turned around and left the bathroom, not caring if the boy would follow him or not. If he didn't he would quickly learn that being his heir wouldn't grant him any special privileges.

He was the Dark Lord after all... the only reason he had taken a child in instead of fathering one was so he wouldn't have to look over the child every minute. Although the torturing curse was still too much for such a young child... he would have to look up ways to punish him... accordingly.


	6. Chapter 6 - both POV

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>-HP POV  **DaughterOfHV** RP-**

Harry glared. What in the hell? His heir?

"What in …is wrong with you? Are you serious? Your heir?" harry frowned, then winced at his childish voice. He was confused. Looking around, he raised his hand. A purple light appeared in front of him. There, in the middle of the light, was written.

"Damn…" whispered the teen. No, it was impossible! He can't be in in…his parents timeline. Confused, the teen decided to play Voldemort's game. In his own style.

He followed him, and stopped him, pulling his hand.

"Hell, do you want to know? I don't care who you are. You can be my father, but you're dead! You abandoned me with muggles! What? Yes, you abandoned me, after you killed my mother! I hate you! You're not my father, you're just a murderer without feelings, lost in the dark magic!"

* * *

><p><strong>-LV POV  **Isys** RP-**

Voldemort stopped dead on his track, looking down at the lad. Dead? He? The greatest wizard of all time... dead?

"Don't you dare to lie to me, lad." he hissed barely passing into parseltongue.


	7. Chapter 7 -Both POV-

**AN:** This is a roleplay game between me, Isys, and Daughter of HV.

Isys Luna Skeeter plays Tom Riddle/Voldemort  
>DaughterOfHV plays Harry Potter<p>

other characters may appear along the way

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

$Parseltongue$

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>-HP POV  **DaughterOfHV** RP-**

"you bloody don't believe me? Then, go in the future and ask Dumbledore, damn all! And yeah, you don't care that your son was abandoned with abusive muggles, no? Then, send me back in the future! I don't want to stay with a father like you! Do you even know how is to be abused by the ones who should care about you?" Harry glared. "Go away! I don't need you!" He stopped, and continued to glare. He knew that he hit the dark lord in his weak point. He looked into his eyes, and continued. "if you hurt me, then you don't even need to be named a person. You should be named 'nothing', because the ones who hurt others only for pathetic reasons, they aren't people, $father$" He hissed the last word in parseltongue, then turned, and walked back into his room.

* * *

><p>A.N.: This chapter, and the last one, are dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, and our 3 months anniversary. Love you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-LV POV  **Isys** RP-**

Voldemort stayed quiet assimilating the news, before he walked into the bedroom, grabbed Harry by the ear and pulled him by the ear all the way into the dining room. He forced the child into a chair by his side, before finally sitting down. All of his death eaters looked at the scene surprised but none dared to speak up. Voldemort served himself before serving Harry.

So the boy thought that because he was his son, he could speak up to him? he would quickly learnt otherwise...


End file.
